La Copa de la casa 201920
by Yumi Di Vongola
Summary: Todas las historias de la copa de la casa 2019/20 aparecerán aquí
1. Nueva especie

Historia beteada por Miss Lefroy

Esta historia aparece en el reto de septiembre de la copa de la casa 2019/20

* * *

La mirada de Helga era brillosa; sentía emoción ante lo que veía. Sus antiguas mascotas se habían apareado hacía un tiempo y al fin podía ver el fruto de su unión.

Era una cosa pequeña, con un rabo largo y escamoso de color verdoso, unos grandes ojos amarillos, que ocupaban prácticamente todo su rostro, y una enorme boca que era la típica de una rana, junto a unas enormes patas.

Era hermoso a sus ojos.

Con infinita dulzura, cogió al escurridizo y escamoso animal, arrullándolo entre sus brazos, mientras besaba tiernamente su frente.

—¿Qué animal es es?

—Es una nueva especie. —El orgullo estaba implantado en su voz, viendo como el recién nacido estiraba su larga lengua, capturando una pequeña ave en el proceso—. Nació hace unos minutos.

—Um… —Godric estaba viendo muy curioso al animal, quien permanecía en calma antes de que sus ojos se tornaran rojos y comenzara a hacer un extraño sonido—. ¡¿Qué le pasa?!

Helga no sabía qué contestar, nerviosa, cuando repentinamente vieron aparecer a una joven bruja con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y unos muggles corriendo tras ella, tratando de atraparla y llevarla con ellos, solo escuchándose a duras penas la frase: «¡A la hoguera con la bruja!"»

Ambos fundadores corrieron rápidamente en su auxilio, no siendo difícil rescatarla. Por algo eran dos magos expertos, y no solo con la magia.

—Parece que nuestro joven amigo salvó a esta dulce muchacha.

—Ajá, es un pequeño héroe. —El orgullo estaba en su voz.

—¿Qué nombre le pondrás a esta especie?

—Um…Clabblert

—¿Clabblert?

—La mezcla de los nombres de sus padres. Mi hermoso Royal Clabblert.


	2. Kelpie

Este fic participa en el minirreto de septiembre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

Esta historia ha sido beteada por Miss Lefroy

* * *

Había un secreto que la familia Black ocultaba con mucho recelo, que nadie conocía, y Sirius era el mejor experto en ocultarlo.

En estos momentos, se encontraba en un río del Bosque Prohibido, agitando sus equinas piernas contra el agua para refrescar su negra cabellera, saliendo solo lo justo y necesario para ver con emoción cómo Quejicus aparecía en el lugar.

—¿_Brillibrilli_?

Como si fuera su señal, Sirius salió del agua de forma majestuosa, presentándose ante el chico al que tanto molestaba, para comportarse como un fiel perrito, una hermosa mascota viendo a su dueño.

Bueno, técnicamente, era su mascota. Después de todo, le cuidaba y le tenía puesto un nombre. Uno absurdo, pero nombre después de todo.

Acomodándose junto a Snape, sintió las caricias de este sobre su hocico mientras empezaba a adormecerlo con su propia magia, viendo cómo el chico grasoso caía dormido en su costado. Solo entonces tomó su forma humana, volviendo a ser Sirius Black, para acomodarlo en la fresca hierba. Le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios antes de desaparecer.

Horas después, cuando Severus despertó, se encontró que _Brillibrilli_ estaba tumbado en el agua, que tenía un rojizo color, mientras que en sus blancos e inmaculados dientes, escurría la sangre fresca de una víctima. Viendo un poco a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de quién era.

—_Brillibrilli_, ¿qué te tengo dicho de comerte a mis amigos? —le regañó mientras se acercaba al animal, quien seguía tan tranquilo mientras le daba un gran mordisco al brazo del que alguna vez fue el señor Flint—. Te tengo dicho que si quieres comerte a alguien, te comas a uno de esos estúpidos merodeadores. Quizás algún día te traiga a la asquerosa rata.

_Brillibrilli_ movió su cola con emoción. Es cierto que no le apetecía comerse a Pettigrew; su carne pretendía ser repulsiva, pero cualquier cosa que su amor secreto le diera sería bien recibida.

Por ahora, seguiría siendo su mascota; algún día, quizás, Sirius Black fuera su amante.


	3. El miedo de Voldy

Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

Este fic ha sido beteado por Miss Lefroy Fraser.

#MissLefroyEsMiBeta

Él era el mago más poderoso de todo el mundo mágico, más incluso que el viejo come caramelos de Dumbledore. Había destruido a cientos de magos, había sembrado el terror en todo el mundo con la sola mención de su nombre. ¡Era invencible!

O, al menos, eso era lo que el mundo entero debía pensar. Nunca nadie debía descubrir sus mayores temores. Por eso, en esos momentos, le estaba costando tanto mantenerse como un ser frío y sin sentimientos, aunque el sudor del puro pánico le estaba recorriendo la calva.

—Pero qué cosita más bella.

¿Bella? ¡¿Qué tenía de hermosa esa... _cosa_?!

—Fuera todo el mundo.  
—¿Mi señor?  
—¡He dicho que os larguéis! ¡No voy a desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo en chorradas como estas!

Los mortifagos se retiraron rápidamente ante los ojos rojos de su amo, quien ya tenía su varita en mano y soltaba chispas rojas, las que también conocían de tantos crucios que habían recorrido sus cuerpos por años.

Una vez se encontró solo, movió suavemente su varita para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera entrar ni se escuchara cualquier cosa que ocurriera en esa habitación.

—¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

Saltó del sitio en el que estaba, subiéndose a la estantería de su despacho, mientras la cosa le miraba fijamente, una especie de sonrisa en su rostro al mismo tiempo en que buscaba acercarse a donde estaba.

—¡Fuera! ¡Largo, desaparece!

Agitaba sus brazos como poseso, tratando de ahuyentarla mientras temblaba como una hoja. Pudo ver cómo empezaba a subir temblorosamente por el mueble; no entendía cómo podía hacerlo. ¡Debería estar a salvo de esa horrenda criatura!

—¡Nagini, mátalo! ¡Ahora!

Al no recibir respuesta, se dio cuenta de que su fiel acompañante no estaba, que se había ido a su refugio a dormir y, por mucho que le gritara, no le iba a hacer ningún tipo de caso. En ese momento quiso echarse a llorar, y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por su orgullo. No obstante, nada más sentir que le rozaban su capa, gritó y lloró sin control, buscando tembloroso alejarse de su agarre, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Nagini, por otro lado, se divertía al ver a Lord Voldemort temblar, gritar y llorar mientras el bebé jugaba encima de él. ¿Quién diría que ese era el mayor miedo del mago oscuro? Quizás, luego le salvara… quizás.


	4. Nuevo comienzo

Esté fic participa en el minirreto de enero para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

Historia beteada por Miss Lefroy Frases

* * *

La última vez que Merlín había visto a sus estudiante era una hermosa tarde de verano. El sol brillaba con fuerza y, para él, reflejaba el comienzo de un nuevo día. Una nueva era.

Vio cómo Rowena estaba hablando con Helga, ambas muy entusiasmadas sobre sus planes del futuro, mientras que Godric y Salazar estaban teniendo una pequeña discusión; no era algo serio, posiblemente un juego. Ellos siempre habían llevado esa relación de amor-odio.

Soltó un suave suspiro mientras acariciaba su bola de cristal. Había visto el futuro hacía apenas unos instantes y no le había gustado lo que le había mostrado. Sinceramente, esperaba que sus alumnos recordarán su última lección para que nunca ocurriera eso, aunque lo veía bastante improbable.

Los vio empacar sus cosas y subirlas a sus carros, despidiéndose antes de que cada uno cogiera un camino distinto sin ser conscientes de que en pocos años se reunirían nuevamente para comenzar una gran era de magia, ayudando a muchos jóvenes que serían los que marcarían el futuro.

Por su parte, Merlín finalmente decidió que también era hora de avanzar. No necesitaba la fuente de la eterna juventud, no ahora que había terminado de cumplir sus propósitos en su vida.

Había protegido en su momento a Arturo y Camelot, había luchado contra Morgana e instaurado algo de paz, había ayudado a que su mundo mágico estuviera a salvo, y había enseñado a sus estudiantes tanto como sabía para que pudieran seguir su futuro

Era hora de partir.

Por un momento, una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios mientras recordaba a su viejo amigo Arturo. Ya podía imaginarse las primeras palabras que iban a salir de sus labios cuando llegará a su destino.

«Ya era hora de que te dignaras a venir, Merlín. Alguien tenía que ayudarme a vestirme»

Sí, ya era hora de avanzar. Dio un último vistazo al lugar que había sido su hogar; ya no volvería, pues era la hora de un nuevo comienzo con su muerte


	5. La última vez

Este fic participa en el minirreto de enero para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

Historia beteada por Miss Lefroy Fraser

* * *

La última vez que Walburga vio a Sirius no fue cuando este se fugó de casa, una diferencia de lo que todos pensaban. Tampoco fue cuando borró su rostro del tapiz familiar. No, fue mucho después.

Él no había hecho más que graduarse en Hogwarts y comenzar su carrera de auror, donde ambos lucharon en una batalla entre el bando de la luz y el de su señor. Wabulga no mostró su identidad. Tampoco le dijo nada, solo demostró su furia y rencor contra su hijo atacándolo con todo lo que tenía, esperando poder quitarle la vida.

Ella era la única con ese derecho.

Ella se la dio, ella _necesita_ quitársela.

¿Cómo se atrevía a traicionarla? Primero se convierte en un asqueroso Gryffindor, luego defiende a los muggles y sangre sucia, se atrevía a marcharse de su casa y en dejarlos en ridículo ante todos.

—¡Bombarda!

Le vio furiosa, viendo cómo su ataque le mandaba a volar contra la pared sin darle tiempo a un defensor. ¿Debería sentir algo por herir a su primogénito? No, él ya no era un Black, no era nada de ellos.

Antes de que el negro más joven fuera capaz de reaccionar, roja de ira comenzó a dar un ataque tras otro, sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, hasta dejarlo tumbado en el suelo sangrante e inconsciente.

Levantó su varita dispuesta a terminarlo, cuando requirió un fuerte dolor atravesar su estómago. Al bajar su mirada se dio cuenta de que una espada la atravesaba. Girando temblorosamente su mirada, se percató de que uno de esos squibs la había atravesado a lo muggle.

Sintió la furia invadirla, mandando un Avada para buscar retirarse agitadamente.

Le dedicó una última mirada a Sirius, sintiendo el enojo resplandecer en sus ojos.

«Ojalá mueras de la peor de las maneras»

Esos fueron los últimos pensamientos que cruzaron su mente antes de retirarse, sabiendo que ya no volverías a verlo nunca.


	6. Amarga sorpresa

"Este fic participa en el minirreto de febrero para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Está historia ha sido beteada por Miss Lefroy Fraser

* * *

Sirius siempre había odiado a los miembros de su casa, todos los Slytherin a los que les importaba solo la pureza de sangre. Excepto su prima Andrómeda.

Sus sentimientos por ella eran contradictorios: por un lado, sentía aversión por la casa en la que quedó y la gran similitud que tenía con su prima más odiada, Bellatrix; por otro, sentía una enorme admiración y deseo por ella.

Sus hermosos cabellos castaños le quitaban el aliento. Era indudable que ella era una gran sangre pura, pero muy pocos conocían ese lado tierno y juguetón que ella tenía, la única que no le lanzaba miradas asesinas por la casa en la que había quedado, ni por sus gustos.

En estos momentos, a las puertas de entrar en su sexto año, Sirius había tomado una decisión: quería que Andrómeda fuera su esposa, tener una familia junto a ella. Era por eso que se encontraba tan nervioso.

Pasó sus dedos por su cabello negro, sintiendo los nervios apresar la boca de su estómago mientras buscaba alisar las arrugas invisibles de su camisa. Se había arreglado lo mejor que pudo, mientras se acercaba al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión familiar.

—¡Es una deshonra!

Sirius vio a su tía lanzar maldiciones, junto al resto de su familia que tenía el mismo gesto de disgusto. No le dio importancia: siempre eran así; en cambio, su grisácea mirada recorría el salón con ansiedad, buscando a su prima, pero, al no encontrarla, sintió cómo la preocupación y el miedo se instalaban en su pecho ante las palabras de Bellatrix.

—Siempre supe que ella no era una verdadera Black. ¡Lo sabía!

—¿Y Andrómeda?

Las miradas de disgusto se dirigieron hacia él, solo siendo Narcissa quien pronunciara las palabras:

—Se ha fugado con un…

—¡Repugnante sangre sucia! —escupió Bellatrix.

—¿Se fugó? —Su voz salió en un murmullo, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

—Ella de ha casado con un hijo de muggles. Ya no es una Black.

Las palabras eran frías y de odio, mientras, con un potente rayo de la varita, eliminaron el dulce rostro de la joven del tapiz familiar. Sirius sintió cómo su corazón se despedazaba mientras que el anillo de compromiso en su bolsillo pesaba como el infierno.


	7. Nuestro día

Este fic participa en el minirreto de febrero para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

Está historia ha sido beteada por Miss Lefroy Fraser

* * *

Pavarti estaba emocionada. ¡Finalmente había llegado el día! Lavender y ella lo habían planeado por meses, dos años más más específicamente, por lo que la emoción era palpable.

Se miró en el espejo con ojo crítico, buscando que todo estuviera en su sitio y se viera más hermosa que nunca. Con cuidado, cogió el rímel y se dio unos retoques antes de decidir que se veía perfecta, sonriendo.

—Ahora sí.

Tomó aire suavemente, buscando calmar los alocados latidos de su corazón

—Tranquilízate,, no pasa nada. Todo va a estar bien —se decía así misma, viendo a su amigo venir a llevársela. Se aferró a su brazo con fuerza, sintiendo los nervios en la boca del estómago. Mientras avanzaba con pasos temblorosos, se sentía como si sus piernas fueran de gelatina.

Al ver a Lavender, se quedó sin aliento.

Se veía en un hermoso vestido blanco roto con escote en corazón, sonrojada mientras apretaba su ramo de novia y esperando con emoción aque ella llegará. Todo desapareció a su alrededor y, subiendo un poco la parte baja del vestido, comenzó a correr para estar junto a ella.

Su preciosa guerrera sonrió, haciendo exactamente igual para encontrarse a medio camino en un tierno beso.

—Ya llegó nuestro día

—Te lo dije. No habrá nada que nos separe.

Su dulce risa le calentó el alma, convencida de que eso sería así.


	8. Te mataré, Zabini

Este fic participa en el minirreto de abril para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

Historia beteada por Miss Lefroy Fraser

* * *

Theodore Nott no era una persona a la que se le pudiera impresionar fácilmente. Pero esto... esto le superaba.

Sus manos temblaban mientras se las llevaba a su rostro, notando que su corto pelo castaño había crecido hasta la cintura, su piel se había vuelto pálida y unos senos habían aparecido en su torso, mientras que su pene había desaparecido.

—¡Te mataré, Zabini!

Su grito de ira sonó demasiado dulce, lo que le hizo enfurecer más. La risa de Zabini se oyó por el lugar y, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo con instintos asesinos. Iba a arrancarle la cabeza.

Siguió las risotadas para dar con él, chocando contra un cuerpo indudablemente más masculino que el suyo.

—¡Te mataré!

—¡H-Hermione!

Estaba demasiado furioso para hacerle caso, hasta que el rostro de Blaise despareció para un ver a un asustado Neville. En ese momento, todo su enojo de esfumó.

—Longbottom…

—H-Hermione, yo… espera… —Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par—. ¿Nott?

La sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Por… la forma de tu mirada.

—¿Eso significa que te gusta observarme?

Un toque coqueto se instaló en su voz, aunque la sonrisa atrevida del león le sorprendió mientras le agarraba de la cadera.

—Desde hace años me gustas.

Se mareó ante la declaración. ¿Esto era un sueño?

—¡¿Pero qué...?!

Levantó la mirada ante el grito, quedándose helado al ver al verdadero Neville con el trío dorado. ¿Pero qué cojones estaba pasando? Ante la risa de la persona bajo el cuerpo de Neville, lo supo: el maldito de Blaise estaba jugando con él

—¡Te mataré!

Blaise salió corriendo entre risas ante la mirada asesina de Nott. Ya se vengaría de esto, ya…


	9. Visita de cortesía

Este fic participa en el minirreto de abril para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

Historia beteada por Miss Lefroy Fraser

Esta historia va dedicada a alguien especial, llamémosle X XP

* * *

Sirius se vio en el espejo, pasando la mano por los blancos cabellos, viendo cómo era Albus Dumbledore para la gente. O al menos eso es lo que todos verían.

—Joder, qué bien funciona la poción.

Sirius llegó a la que era su casa. La maldita visita que quería hacerle su padre al viejo era lo que le había obligado a esto.

Tocó suavemente la puerta de su casa, siendo recibido por el ceño fruncido de su madre. Vaya, ni a Dumbledore le tenía respeto.

—¡¿Cómo tienes los cojones de venir aquí después de todo lo que nos hiciste?!

—Querida, basta. -Orion Black bajó por las escaleras, ceñudo—. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. No puedes seguir teniendo rencor.

—¡Veo tu maldito error cada día! —escupió furiosa, con su mano alzando la varita, apuntándolo—. ¡No estoy dispuesta a seguir recibiendo esta humillación!

—Está aquí solo para hablar de los estudios de Sirius.

—¡No me menciones a ese bastardo!

Sirius observaba la forma en la que hablaba su madre de él. Siempre supo que lo odiaba, pero no que llegara a tanto. En serio, ¿insultarlo de esa manera ante quien sea que le viera? Eso dolía.

—Señora Black, solo quiero hablar de lo bien que va su hijo en clases.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡¿Aún piensas fingir?!

—¡Ya basta! Walburga. Estás haciendo un escándalo innecesario.

—¡Cállate! Es su culpa que tengo que soportar al impresentable de Sirius.

—¿Disculpe? —Sirius ya estaba molesto por la forma en la que le hablaban—. Una zorra no tiene derecho a criticarme.

—¡¿Yo soy la zorra?! ¡Yo no dejé embarazado al esposo de otro ni me desentendí del crío! ¡Por tu culpa yo tengo que hacerme cargo de esa desgracia. ¿Y yo soy la zorra?!

Sirius sintió cómo todo su ser temblaba al escucharla. ¿Le acababa de decir que era hijo de Dumbledore? ¿Por qué su padre no lo negaba y en cambio solo trataba de calmarla, recordándole que era pasado?

El color abandonó su piel, corriendo lo más rápido que podía de ahí, sintiendo todo su mundo desmoronarse a su alrededor.


	10. Propuesta de matrimonio

Este fic participa en el minirreto de abril para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

Historia beteada por Miss Lefroy Fraser

* * *

Salazar siempre había sabido que su primo Sirius era acosado por Godric, que el dichoso león siempre buscaba que el joven le aceptara como su esposo. Aunque nunca fue hasta ese momento, donde por un mal hechizo, se había visto obligado a cambiar cuerpos con él, y descubrió la pesadilla que era.

—¡Déjame en paz!

Gritó exasperado, viendo la sonrisa arrogante del hombre de cabellos rojizos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¡Oh, mi dulce gatito! Yo sé que te encanta tenerme cerca.

—¡¿Gatito?! ¡¿A quién llamas gatito?!

Salazar estuvo a punto de sacar su varita para maldecirlo. Normalmente, tenía más paciencia, pero después de dos días de acoso por Gryffindor sin descanso alguno (¡se lo había encontrado incluso en su cama por la noche! ¡¿Cómo, por Odin, había logrado colarse dentro?!), había decidido que la única manera de quitárselo de encima era matarlo y dárselo de comer a cualquier criatura que tuviera cerca.

—No tienes idea de cómo me excita cuando te resistes.

Salazar no pudo evitar retroceder. Ahora entendía cómo su primo siempre le exigía que hiciera algo con él, aunque nunca le hiciera caso.

—¡Aléjate! Salazar nunca permitiría esto —vociferó Salazar en la piel de Sirius.

—Tu primo me dio su bendición.

—¿Lo hizo? !¿Cuándo?! Ah, ya, la otra noche cuando estaba más ocupado leyendo su libro.

—Solo daré una ofrenda por tu mano, y oficialmente serás mío.

—¡Ja! No hay nada en este mundo que valga más que mi pri… ¡Que yo!

—Por supuesto que no —concordó Godric con una sonrisa depredadora, acariciando el tierno rostro de Sirius mientras que Salazar sentía una corriente de miedo recorrerle todo el cuerpo—. No obstante, ofreceré algo que se asemeje a tu belleza. Una acción difícil, pero no imposible. ¿Qué tal un dragón? Una criatura majestuosa, como tú.

—Con suerte te devorará de un bocado.

—¡Ja! No moriré tan fácil, mi gatito —rió divertido para fastidio de Salazar—. Pero llevas razón, no es suficiente. Algunas de esas extrañas plantas de pociones tan peligrosas, sí, también servirán como petición de tu mano, junto a la bestia.

—La única bestia aquí, eres tú.

—Pronto, querido, serás oficialmente mío.

El beso que le dio hizo que Salazar sintiera náuseas. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!

Estaba dispuesto a sacar la varita para maldecirle, pero el desgraciado ya había desaparecido.

—¿Ahora me entiendes?

Furioso se giró, viendo su cuerpo ocupado por Sirius, mientras que él tenía esa expresión tan arrogante y divertida, obviamente disfrutando de que recibiera de su propia medicina.

—No entiendo cómo lo soportas.

—A base de maldiciones, aunque no sirven de mucho. —Lo último lo dijo rechinando los dientes—. Bueno, ¿qué harás?

—Si te refieres al matrimonio, no le daré tu mano.

—Bien.

—A menos que realmente me traiga esas plantas.

—¡Salazar Slytherin!

Los que pasaban por allí no entendían cómo un —más que colérico— Salazar gritaba a un tranquilo Sirius, pero fue el momento de salir corriendo. Un fundador enfadado no deseaba verlo nadie.


	11. Myrtle y el club de Criaturas Mágicas

Este fic participa en la actividad extraescolar de abril de la Copa de la Casas 2019/20 del foro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

Esta historia fue beteada por Miss Lefroy Fraser

Esto es un WI con un dark Hogwarts y un Dark Myrtle

* * *

Myrtle caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con su ceño fruncido. Ella no era el miembro más amado de la escuela, porque era demasiado tímida.

—¡Por Salazar! Es el príncipe de Hogwarts.

Vio a la persona que caminaba por los pasillos. El príncipe era Tom Riddle, descendiente del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin y el ser más cruel de toda la institución; superaba incluso a los profesores. Todos lo idolatraban y las mujeres se morían por sus huesos. Además, era el presidente del Club de Criaturas Mágicas.

Él mismo había organizado la exhibición de esa tarde, en la que el miembro del club que llevara la criatura más peligrosa, tendría el honor de ser su pareja en el baile de invierno. La gente se había apuntado como loca al club solo por eso.

—Son demasiado masoquistas —murmuró mientras veía a una chica de Ravenclaw ser menospreciada por el propio príncipe y temblar de pura excitación.

Siendo sincera, a Myrtle no le llamaba la atención ir al baile con el Slytherin. Ella solo se apuntó al club porque le gustaba, pero ahora tenía un buen motivo para ganar: deseaba dejarlos a todos con la boca abierta.

Tranquilamente, fue al baño del segundo piso, donde se miró en el espejo para aplicar un hechizo para moldear su lacio cabello, otro que le permitió quitarse sus enormes y gruesas gafas y otro donde la maquilló a la perfección. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha, se colocó un traje de cuero con los colores de su casa.

—Es hora de darles una lección.

Rio con un brillo sádico en sus ojos, cargando una gran y pesada bolsa —bajo un encantamiento levitatorio— mientras tarareaba alegremente. Vio a varias personas aparecer con sus animales del tipo XXXX.

Algunos llevaron un fénix, como Julieta, una Hufflepuff. Miranda llevó un threstal, el cual era especialmente salvaje para su raza.

—No está mal para unos aficionados —comentó cuando fue finalmente su turno, llamando levemente la atención de Riddle, mientras que los que solían meterse con ella la veían con burla y asco.

—¿Y qué trajiste tú? ¿O acaso pudiste conseguir algo?

Myrtle solo rio, dejando caer la bolsa al suelo con un desagradable chapoteo. Al abrirla, el olor de la sangre inundó todo el lugar, y la sensación fue más espantosa al ver que de la bolsa sacaba un brazo claramente humano.

Tras un pequeño silbido, lo lanzó al aire, donde segundos después apareció un kelpie del lago que les hizo soltar un grito de espanto. Los kelpies eran criaturas casi extintas, extremadamente bellas y difíciles de conseguir. Eran tan complejas de domar que eran las criaturas más importantes después de los basiliscos.

—Querido, eres un buen chico…

Cariñosamente, acarició su hocico, dándole una orden de matar a la cabecilla de Ravenclaw. Cuando su sangre salpicó el lugar, ella se carcajeó dándole la cabeza de su víctima.

—Ya tenemos a la ganadora del concurso.


	12. ¡Runas, allá voy!

Este fic participa en la actividad extraescolar de abril de la Copa de la Casas 2019/20 del foro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

Esta historia es un IW en donde Sirius es Slytherin y Remus Ravenclaw

Esta historia va dedicada a Kristy, quien espero lo disfruten nwn

**#MissLefroyEsMiBeta**

* * *

Sirius odiaba con toda su alma las clases de Runas Antiguas. Por ello, el que se apuntara voluntariamente al club de dicha clase era inaudito.

—¡Bienvenido a nuestro club! —Una chica de Gryffindor, de ojos verdes y cabello rojo, le saludó con entusiasmo—. Yo soy Lily Evans y soy la presidenta del club.

—Mucho gusto.

A diferencia de otros Slytherin, Sirius no tenía tanto problema en relacionarse con las otras casas o los hijos de muggles, para disgusto de sus familiares.

—Te vas a divertir aquí. Este mes hemos preparado una nueva actividad que es la bomba: ¡Hay que buscar en la biblioteca un hechizo del siglo I! Pero no uno cualquiera, sino uno que hay que buscar, ¡y solo tienes un par de runas para adivinarlo!

Lily rio con emoción, mientras Sirius se quedaba en blanco. La idea sonaba aterradora. ¡Iba a tener que pisar la biblioteca!

—Verás, yo no…

—Lo sé, lo sé, eres nuevo y no sabes muy bien cómo van las cosas. Tranquilo, que vas a tener a alguien que te ayude este primer mes. —Alegremente se giró, gritando—: ¡Remus, ven un momento, por favor!

Ante el grito, un chico de cabellos castaños y una cicatriz en su rostro, se acercaba a pasos prestados, con la capa de Ravenclaw volando a su espalda.

—Este es el vicepresidente del club, Remus Lupin. Él te guiará este mes por el club.

—Hola —le saludó tímidamente.

—Hola, guapo.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo, notando la sorpresa y vergüenza en esas hermosas facciones.

Quienes se preguntaban el porqué entró en el club, ya tenían la respuesta: fue a causa del lindo Ravenclaw.

—Bueno, os dejo, que tengo que ver si alguien más se une. —Y, al ver a Potter, salió corriendo tras él.

—¿Así que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos?

—¿Por qué entraste a mi club, Sirius? —susurró mientras recogía los pergaminos informativos sobre la actividad para el resto de miembros, seguido de cerca por Black.

—Porque ya casi no estamos juntos —murmuró con el ceño fruncido—. Y si tan maravilloso es tu club que te aleja de mí, pues yo también participaré en él y estaremos juntos

—Ni siquiera te gustan las runas

—Pero me gustas tú.

Remus se sonrojó, pasándole a Sirius la gran cantidad de pergaminos.

—Entonces, será mejor que te lo tomes en serio. Vas a repartirlos al resto de miembros del club, y luego te enseñaré algo de runas para la actividad que empieza mañana.

—¡¿Es mañana?! ¡Pero si no hay quién las entienda!

—Bueno, haberlo pensado antes de entrar al _Club de Runas Antiguas_ —dijo con ahínco.

Remus rio malévolamente y Sirius sintió enloquecer. Amaba que su linda águila fuese tan Slytherin en ocasiones, aunque fuera contra él.


	13. Voces en mi interior

_**#MissLefeoyEsMiBeta**_

Este fic participa en el minirreto de mayo para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

La enfermedad que posee Eileen es Psicóloga, y tal y como dice el título, oye voces dentro de su cabeza. El nombres de la enfermedad es la Esquizofrenia paranoide

479 palabras

* * *

Eileen había llegado a su punto más alto. La gota había rebasado ya el vaso.

—Sev, te amo mucho. —Besó la frente de su hijo, abrazándolo—. Es por eso que debo hacerlo.

Sonrió al hermoso bebé de ojos ónix, dejándolo tiernamente en la cama, poniendo la música mientras bailaba la suave melodía.

—¡¿Dónde estás, maldito bicho?!

Vio a su marido llegar, mientras una sonrisa de amarga locura finalmente se posaba en sus labios. Había luchado por mucho tiempo contra su enfermedad, contra esas voces que constantemente la incitaban a matar, pero ya no podía más.

¿Qué importaba si les hacía caso por una vez? ¿Qué mal podría hacer librando del mundo a un ser tan repulsivo como Tobias?

No lo hagas, Eileen.

Ella frunció el ceño, oyendo la distante voz de su madre entre sus pensamientos. No la escuchaba desde que la desheredó.

No dejes que ese hombre te arruine más la vida de lo que ya lo hizo.

De repente, fue sacada de sus pensamientos ante el guantazo en su mejilla, mientras el frío suelo le llenaba de dolor. Los ojos que tanto amaba estaban encendidos en ira.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarme, maldita perra inútil?!

Un fuerte golpe en su vientre fue lo que le siguió, y sus pensamientos se tornaron de rojo.

— ¡Crucio!

El grito de dolor que le siguió fue demasiado satisfactorio. Vio a esa escoria retorcerse en el suelo, con una mirada de miedo que iba dirigida directamente hacia ella.

—¡Aquí la única escoria eres tú! —Pateó con fuerza su estómago, viéndolo escupir sangre—. ¡Petrificus totalus!

Lo único que veía mover a su esposo eran sus ojos. Por primera vez, notó que Tobias finalmente se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba.

— Querido, no teníamos que llegar a esto. —Suspiró dramáticamente, acariciando la mejilla—. ¿Por qué tuviste que obligarme a esto?

Hazlo, mátalo.

—Pero le amo.

¿Por qué dejarle vivir? Piensa en todo lo que te lastimó, piensa en Severus.

—Sev…

Hazlo, ¡mátalo!

Una mirada oscura se detuvo en sus ojos, mientras se ponía en pie, oyendo las voces de su mente, que le animaban ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Con calma, cogió el cuchillo carnicero de la cocina, acercándose a pasos lentos hasta él.

—Muere.

De forma decidida, comenzó a apuñalar el cuerpo de su maltratador, sintiendo cómo el hechizo se desvanecía a medida que le apuñalaba, oyendo, para su gran satisfacción, los gritos de desesperación. Por un momento, el hombre herido trató de ponerle la mano encima, pero ya era muy tarde: con un certero movimiento le quebró la mano, haciéndola caer, mientras la sangre salpicaba por todos lados.

—¡Sí! —se carcajeó Eileen, triunfante.

El cuerpo pronto dejó de resistirse. Los gritos cesaron y ya solo se oía el llanto de un bebé mientras ella lloraba, escuchando las risas malévolas en su enfermiza mente.


	14. Distinto a ella

_**#MissLefroyEsMiBeta**_

"Este fic participa en el minirreto de mayo para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

La enfermedad que he escogido es la Artitris reumatoide. Es una enfermedad dolorosa que afecta directamente a los huesos y causa la discapacidad a causa de los fuertes dolores de la misma, evitando muchas veces el movimiento de las extremidades. No tiene cura.

* * *

Andromeda soltó un suspiro, cogiendo los botes de pociones, examinándolas antes de alzar una botella de color verde, abriéndola y tomando un buen sorbo. Hizo una mueca, agitando su rostro, volviendo a coger las otras tres y tomándolas de un golpe.

—¿Cómo estás?

Sintió los brazos de su marido alrededor de su cintura.

—No siento las piernas —murmuró mientras mordía sus labios—. Puedo sentir como si cientos de agujas se me clavaran por todas partes.

—Todo se arreglará, ya verás.

Sonrió besando sus labios, consciente de que no había nada que hacer.

Su madre ya había pasado por esto. La artritis era una enfermedad de los huesos que te consumía lentamente; por muchos medicamentos que se tomara, no solucionaría nada.

Se acurrucaron en el sofá, sintiendo cómo le daba suaves masajes, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, mientras su mente volaba en recuerdos.

Su madre lo había sufrido toda su vida. Noches enteras paseando de un lugar a otro entre temblores, muchas veces no podía tirar de su propio cuerpo. Su estómago acabó sufriendo las consecuencias de las múltiples pociones y terminó vomitando sangre. Los medimagos la ingresaron en el hospital y, por mucho que la trataron de salvar, con el estómago fuera de control, acabó muriendo desangrada.

Quizás ahora podía entender lo que le hicieron. Ella las había abandonado siendo apenas mayor de edad. Con sus diecisiete años recién cumplidos y sus hermanas aún en Hogwarts, su madre se había separado de su padre y abandonó su casa, desentendiéndose de las tres, alegando que «ya eran mayores para buscarse la vida» y que «ella quería vivir lo que le arrebataron al casarse y tenerlos tan joven».

Las dejó en la ruina y ella se vio obligada a buscar un trabajo para manterlas a las tres. Su progenitora la buscó, pidiéndole ayuda cuando su enfermedad empeoró. Pensó que había recapacitado, y estuvo a su lado cada vez que iban a San Mungo en busca de las nuevas pociones. Ella se mudó nuevamente con sus tres hijas, quienes la cuidaron con esmero, ayudándola cuando descubrieron que, a su vez, por extraños motivos, los tendones de sus brazos se enredaron y le hicieron una nueva lesión. Ya casi no podía ni usar los brazos.

Después de una dura lucha, le pudieron pagar la operación y nuevamente las abandonó. Lo hizo tantas veces —usarlas y luego desecharlas—, que ninguna fue capaz de volver a verla como su madre ni sentir nada por ella. Cuando finalmente la ingresaron una última vez, ellas no lloraron por su muerte.

Y ahora ella pasaba por esa situación.

—Hermana.

Abrazó fuerte a Cissy y Bella, las únicas que estaban a su lado.

—No te pasará como a ella. Esta vez encontraremos un remedio.

Al menos, gracias a aquella experiencia, ahora estaban más unidas que nunca. No sabía cuánto le quedaría, pero por lo menos estaría en paz teniéndolas a su lado.


	15. Nosotros siempre te querremos

#MissLefroyFraserEsMiBeta

Este fic participa en el minirreto de mayo para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

Hay una discapacidad intelectual

* * *

Morgana cerró los ojos, tomando aire suavemente mientras se calmaba. No era culpa de Nimué.

«Ella no lo controla», se recordó, mientras veía a la joven de dieciséis años, con el labio temblando y los ojos empapados en lágrimas, mirándola con miedo.

Volvió a contener un suspiro mientras se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, poco a poco.

—Nimué, está todo bien, no tienes que tener miedo.

—¡Mentira! —chilló mientras retrocedía y se escondía debajo de la mesa con miedo—. ¡Eres mala, como ellos!

—No te haré daño, de verdad. Nunca te lastimaré como ellos.

Pero Nimué no le creía, manteniéndose alejada entre sollozos. Con cuidado, Morgana cogió una muñeca de felpa que había traído, enseñándosela a la adolescente.

—Mira qué te traje. Es una pequeña que también busca un hogar —le habló dulcemente—. ¿No te gustaría ser su mamá?

Vio cómo ella se lo pensaba antes de asentir, saliendo lentamente de su escondite y abrazando la muñeca con fuerza, cautelosa.

—Mi marido y yo también queremos tener un pequeño al que cuidar. ¿Te gustaría ser nuestra hija?

—Eres mala.

—No lo soy. Podría ser tu mamá —dijo viéndola con ternura—. Y te cuidaría mucho.

—¿Me leerías antes de dormir?

— Todas las noches. Y también te prepararía comidas muy ricas.

— ¿Y dulces?

— Muchos dulces. Y también te daría muchos abrazos y mimos todos los días.

— ¿Y juguetes?

— También muchos juguetes.

Después de pensarlo brevemente, Nimué, finalmente, le sonrió.

Unos días después, Morgana y Merlín estaban sentados en la alfombra, viendo a Nimué abrir sus regalos de bienvenida con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Mira, es otra muñeca!

—Vaya, qué bonita. ¿Me la dejas?

—¡No! Es la muñeca de Nimué. —Hizo un puchero, abrazándola protectoramente a su pecho—. Pero te dejo a Puppy.

Decidida, fue hasta uno de sus viejos juguetes, dejando que Morgana lo sostuviera.

Era un perro de peluche al que le faltaba un ojo y una pata, pero al que la chica adoraba. De la misma manera en la que ellos adoraban a su hija.

—Nosotros siempre te amaremos.

Besaron las mejillas de Nimué, achuchándola, mientras ella presumía de sus regalos.

No les importaba que el crecimiento mental de Nimué nunca superara a una niña de cinco años. Ellos la amaban y la iban a cuidar eternamente ante todo. Ya habían empezado por alejarla de sus abusivos verdaderos padres, aquellos que la trataron como un monstruo solo por sus poderes descontrolados y una mentalidad estancada. Pero eso ya no volvería a ocurrir, jamás.


	16. Nuestra última conversación

Este fic participa en la actividad extra de mayo de la Copa de la Casas 2019/20 del foro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

#MissLefrotEsMiBeta

Esta historia es un AU, en la que Voldy tiene pareja

352 palabras

* * *

La tensión se notaba en el ambiente. La batalla final estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, dejándolos más inquietos. Era cuestión de días que finalmente un bando se alzara con la victoria.

— Tom.

El aludido levantó su mirada, escondiendo sutilmente sus documentos para ver a su joven esposa. Ella no sabía que su marido era el temido Señor Oscuro y era mejor que eso continuara así.

—¿Qué ocurre, Lavender?

La muchacha se removió en su sitio con nerviosismo, con su mano posada en su abultado vientre donde descansaba su heredero.

—La guerra está por llegar a su fin.

—Lo sé.

Se levantó, aupándola en sus brazos para sentarla en su regazo, acariciando sus cabellos.

—¿Qué te preocupa?

—Debería estar allí. Tendría que estar en Hogwarts, ayudando a luchar contra ese… monstruo.

Ignoró el picazón de dolor al sentir cómo ella lo veía, limpiando sus lágrimas de frustración.

—No puedes. Nuestro hijo te necesita. Dentro de poco nacerá, debes cuidaros.

—Pero…

—Yo me encargaré de la lucha.

—¿Irás? —jadeó llevando sus manos a sus labios.

—Iré y volveré —prometió, acariciando su suave mejilla—. Y cuando lo haga, celebraremos el nacimiento de nuestro bebé.

—No puedes, Tom. —Sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas—. ¿Y si… no consigues regresar?

—Lo haré. No me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente.

—Pero…

—Y si no lo logro, igual os dejaré todo para que viváis bien.

Ella bufó, viéndolo con los ojos acuosos y el ceño fruncido.

—Más te vale regresar, no cuidaré sola de Tommy.

—¿Tommy?

Ella rió ante la mueca de su esposo, besando su mejilla.

—Será su nombre si es niño.

—No quiero que lleve mi nombre.

—Dijiste que me darías el gusto de escoger el de niño —ronroneó divertida—. Y tú escogerías el de niña. ¿Sabes cómo la llamarás?

—Dahpne.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo me gustó.

—En ese caso, será mejor que regreses pronto para estar con Tommy o Dahpne.

—Está bien.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que Tom no volvería. Y que, ese mismo día, la pequeña Dahpne llegaría a este mundo sin poder conocer a su padre.


	17. Una madre en la guerra

Este fic participa en la actividad extra de mayo de la Copa de la Casas 2019/20 del foro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

#MissLefrotEsMiBeta

* * *

La guerra era la peor pesadilla de cualquier persona, pero para una madre era aún peor.

Molly no quería que ninguno de sus hijos se viera involucrado en ella. No obstante, el destino había querido algo distinto. Todos estaban de alguna forma en el punto de mira, todos estaban en peligro de muerte sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, solo sintiendo como si una serpiente se enredara en su cuello y lo apretara, cortándole la respiración.

—¡Fred!

Sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un bombarda, uno que le atravesaba todo el cuerpo. Uno que nunca llegó, pues solo era el dolor de ver cómo la pared caía sobre su hijo, aplastándolo.

Su aliento se cortó mientras la desesperación y las lágrimas le pinchaban en los ojos, corriendo temblorosa.

«¡No! ¡Mi hijo no, por favor!».

Escarbó con manos nerviosas, tratando de quitar todos los escombros y salvarle la vida, aún sabiendo que darle la espalda a los enemigos en plena batalla era un error. Sin embargo, en su mente solo estaba su hijo.

—¡Avada Kedavra!

—¡Molly!

Fue solo un instante, viendo a Arthur aparecer ante ella, invocando un protego, pero era demasiado tarde: la maldición asesina le había golpeado.

Su cuerpo temblaba viendo a su esposo morir ante sus ojos, mientras sus manos habían llegado finalmente a su Fred, notando que ya no tenía pulso.

Gritó con fuerzas, sintiendo cómo se desgarraba todo su ser. Estaba tan dolida y furiosa que solo pudo levantarse en busca de matar a quien se atrevió a dañar su familia, viéndose obligada a retrasar brevemente su luto.

Pero no fue a mejor.

Bill estaba herido con licantropía; Remus y Tonks habían muerto dejando a su hijo huérfano; George estaba en un estado de shock ante la pérdida de su gemelo; Ron, Charlie y Percy estaban gravemente heridos.

Y ahí estaba Ginny, intentando defenderse de aquella malnacida…

La guerra destrozaba a las personas, pero el dolor de una madre tras perder un hijo era tan fuerte que ya nada podía hacerle más daño.

Y haría lo que fuese por proteger a sus pequeños.

Hasta matar.


	18. Mi nombre, es Morgan

"Este fic participa en el minirreto de junio para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Esto es un WI en el que Sirius viaja al pasado

#MissLefriyFraser es mi beta

Sorteo: Transexualidad

* * *

—¡Sirius! —Merlín estaba enfadado con su amante. Amaba a ese travieso viajero del tiempo, que llegó allí por accidente y ahora era su pareja secreta, pero a veces deseaba estrangularlo.

—¿Sí?

—No me pongas esa cara inocente. ¿Se puede saber qué pasó aquí?

—¿Que ayudé a tu mayor enemiga a descubrir que realmente se sentía como un hombre y le ayudé a ser uno?

Merlín tomó aire, conteniendo su instinto asesino.

—Muy bien, me parece bien que Morgana…

—Morgan —dijo secamente—. Ahora me llamo Morgan.

—Que Morgan. —se corrigió— sea un hombre, pero…

— ¿Quieres saber cómo lo hice?

—Quita esa cara de ilusionado. Quiero saber por qué está usando mi ropa.

Merlín no podía creer que Morgan se viera mejor que él. Su cabello negro y corto, sus ojos verdes, su piel pálida. Era una belleza para la vista y. a su vez, su mayor temor. ¡Podría robarle a Sirius! ¡Y había luchado demasiado para que se lo quedara!

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes envidia de que me quede mejor que a ti?

Merlín abrió la boca para discutir, pero los cerró al momento. Era cierto, ya no tenia pechos ni esa delicada figura; ahora era un hombre musculado y con pectorales fuertes y firmes. Pero si hasta el mismo Merlín babeaba, más cuando esos pantalones se le ajustaban en las zonas indicadas y la camisa le lucía tan bien.

Era su ropa, ¿por qué le sentaba mejor a él? Era tan injusto.

—Merlín, amorcito mío, deja de babear por él.

Avergonzado, apartó la mirada mientras Morgan se reía, negando con la cabeza divertido.

—Bueno, ya no tengo que dominar el mundo.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo ibas a dominar solo por ser mujer?

—¡Era un hombre atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer! Y sí, me veían como monstruo por no ser una mujer en alma, por mi comportamiento. Más rechazo aún. Bueno, ya lo entiendes, por algo ocultas tu relación. Pero ahora… nada de eso me importa.

Merlín sintió cierta compasión sobre el —ahora— hechicero. A decir verdad, debería admirar su valentía por querer ser lo que es ahora y aceptarse por fin, en vez de dejarse llevar por la ira y que su frustración le dominase.

Tal vez iba siendo hora de enterrar el hacha de guerra.


	19. Bicho raro

_**#MissLefroyEsMiBeta**_

_**#MissLefroyPusoElTítulo**_

Sorteo: Asexual

"Este fic participa en el minirreto de junio para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

—Es un bicho raro.

Ese comentario hizo que Goyle dejara de comer, frunciendo el ceño mientras veía a unos chicos ante él. Estaban alrededor de un joven de Hufflepuff. Parecía de quinto curso y estaba rojo de ira.

—¡Aquí el bicho raro eres tú!

Empujó al chico, que era mayor que él, pero recibió una sacudida que casi le hizo caer al suelo. Goyle podía afirmar que el chico aparentaba pasar hambre.

—¿Un chico que no quiere follar? ¡Eso es de bicho raro!

—¿Cómo puedes decir que no hay placer en el sexo? ¡Es lo mejor que hay!

Gregory ahora entendía lo que pasaba. El muchacho estaba visiblemente incómodo ante la idea de tener relaciones sexuales, mientras que al resto eso le parecía estúpido y una muestra de burla. Cuando vio que estaban agrediéndolo una vez más, entre risas, sus manos se movieron solas.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—Cállate, asqueroso sangre sucia.

Goyle arrastró sus palabras, mirándolo fríamente, del modo que la mayoría de los Slytherin, mientras se dirigía hasta ellos, usando su físico para intimidarles. Funcionó.

Los bravucones dieron unos pasos atrás, torpemente.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, serpiente rastrera.

En un segundo, le dio un puñetazo que le rompió la nariz, haciéndole caer al suelo, mientras sus compañeros soltaban quejidos de sorpresa, retrocediendo aún más.

—Yo soy un sangre pura. Una maldita escoria como tú no me habla así.

Podrían haber peleado más, pero la intimidación fue suficiente para hacerlos huir. Al darse la vuelta, vio al Hufflepuff alzar su mirada, listo para la pelea, pero él solo le sonrió.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondió el chico, tembloroso.

—Por lo que pude escuchar hace un momento, pareces… diferente. Pero que te no guste el sexo y no tener ese tipo de deseos, no quiere decir que seas un bicho raro.

—Gracias.

—Que no te importe lo que digan los demás. Son solo unos idiotas de mente cerrada. —Gregory se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole y dándose la vuelta para marcharse—. Si les haces caso, entonces les das fuerza. Solo disfruta de tu vida sin que te importe lo que piensen los demás. Recuerda ser siempre tú mismo, digan lo que digan.

El chico le miró sorprendido, con un nudo en la garganta. Era el primero que le aceptaba y apoyaba de alguna manera. Tembló levemente, gritando.

—¡Soy Rolf Scamander!

Goyle dio media vuelta, lanzándole un dulce.

—Gregory Goyle.


	20. Lo que soy

"Este fic participa en el minirreto de junio para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

Beteado por Miss Lefroy Fraser

No he encontrado el nombre del Barón Sanguinario, así que le he inventado uno, le puse Herald. Si alguien sabe su nombre, agradezco que me lo dijera nwn

Sorteo: Opción libre, escogí Género Fluido.

* * *

Cuando Herald conoció a Helena, no pudo evitar enamorarse profundamente de ella. Solo hicieron falta unos minutos para ver su inteligencia, su belleza y su gran corazón. Cayó como un tonto.

—Helena.

Ella se giró y él le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Para el disgusto de muchos de Slytherin, él se acercaba con jovialidad a las demás casas, aunque hubiera hijos de muggles en ellas.

—Herald. —Ella le observó con una mirada estrecha, escuchando a sus acompañantes murmurar a sus espaldas—. Hoy, ¿cómo te sientes?

—¿No puedes verlo? —le preguntó sonriéndole.

—Es difícil, pareces una mezcla de los dos.

—No me siento como mujer u hombre. —Se encogió de hombros—. Me siento como ambos.

—Oh.

Ella le miró de arriba abajo; él lo sabía, pero se sentía satisfecho.

Llevaba pantalones y chaqueta negros, pero con unas botas con tacón del mismo color y… maquillaje verdoso y plateado.

—Te queda bien el maquillaje.

—Gracias. —Sonrió radiante—. El otro día fui a comprarme un traje nuevo y lo vi. La gente me miraba extraño cuando me lo probé, pero valió la pena.

—Nosotras queríamos ir a comprarle un vestido para la fiesta a Julia, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

—Claro, puede ser divertido.

—¿Tú ya sabes qué usarás?

—Depende del día, pero ya lo tengo listo.

—¿Depende de qué?

Una de las chicas, que se sentía extremadamente incómoda al ver cómo ese hombre hablaba como si fuera una mujer, les miraba con una sonrisa.

—De cómo me sienta. Tengo un vestido verde y plata, en honor a mi casa, si me siento más femenina. Si me siento más masculino, tengo un hermoso traje negro y plata.

—¿Y si te sientes como ambos? Como hoy.

—Aún no me decido, pero creo que usaré una falda plateada con toques esmeralda y una chaqueta de gala negra.

—Suena bien.

—Lo sé.

Estaba muy animado, cogiendo la mano de Helena, mientras ignoraba los susurros de las demás.

«Es muy raro.»

«¿Por qué actúa así? Quizás esté loco.»

«Sería mejor no acercarnos a él.»

Herald sabía que todos lo veían así y a él no le importaba. La persona que más amaba le aceptaba tal como era. Simplemente, no podía fingir ser alguien que no era.

—Algún día encontrarás a alguien que te ame por quién eres.

Él le sonrió, convencido de tener entre sus brazos a esa persona. Poco sabía del trágico futuro que les esperaba.


	21. ¿Qué estoy, qué?

"Este fic participa en el minirreto de junio para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

#MissLefroyFraserEsMiBeta

Dedicado a Fénix Errante, porque con ella, se me ocurrió esta pareja/trió

Esto es un WI en el que Salazar Slytherin descubrió la piedra filosofal, manteniéndose vivo gracias ella y sin aje nadie lo sepa.

Sorteo: intersexualidad

* * *

Salazar había vívido muchos años, lo que le permitió ver cualquier cosa. Ya nada le sorprendía.

O eso pensó.

—¿Puede repetirlo?

Vio a Madame Pomfrey como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Cuando llegó a Hogwarts después de tantos años, le recordó a Helga, y ahora sentía que le estaba dando un paro cardíaco.

—He dicho que el joven Black se encuentra en cinta.

—¡Eso es imposible! ¡Soy hombre!

—No, exactamente. Es intersexual.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Nunca escuchó de ello? —Le vio con sorpresa—. Las personas intersexuales tienen ambos órganos reproductivos, tanto masculinos como femeninos. En su caso, externamente es un hombre, pero internamente tiene el aparato reproductor femenino. Al parecer, sus testículos y pene no cumplen con su función reproductiva, pero sí lo hace sus ovarios. Es por ello que esta encinta.

Demasiada información.

Salazar sentía que se iba a desmayar, igual que Sirius acababa de hacerlo. Nunca pensó que su pareja pudiera concebir; iba a ser padre, de nuevo. ¿Hace cuánto no tenía un hijo? ¿Doscientos años? ¿Trescientos?

Se apoyó temblorosamente en la mesa.

— Sally, ¿estás bien?

Él asintió sin poder decir nada; el sudor a causa del pánico recorriendo su cuello.

Maldecía el momento en el que decidió ingresar como profesor y conocer a su pareja.

Y, oh, debían decirle también a Tom. Su descendiente era, posiblemente, el padre del bebé. Bueno, alguno de los dos lo sería.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de saber quién es el padre?

—¿No lo sabe?

—Estuve con dos personas a la vez —rió nerviosamente ante la mirada enojada de la enfermera.

—Bueno, hay una prueba. —Con un pase de varita le vio la sorpresa en su rostro—. Vaya.

—¿Qué?

—Son gemelos. De distinto padre, pero parece que comparten un rastro mágico parecido. ¿Son familiares?

Ugh.

No solo iba a ser padre, sino también abuelo.

¿Por qué nadie le avisó de que Sirius era intersexual? ¿Por qué nadie le advirtió de esto?

Internamente gimió. Iban a ser unos meses muy duros a partir de ahora. Quizás era hora de dejar de usar la piedra filosofal.


	22. Momento en familia

Este fic participa en la actividad extra de junio de la Copa de la Casas 2019/20 del foro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

_**#MissLefroyFraserEsMiBeta**_

Esto es un WI en el que Lily se casó con Sirius y es el padre de Harry. Basado antes de que Voldy los maté por la profecia

* * *

La noche les acogía, envolviéndolos mientras el dulce y delicado cuerpo de ella se pegaba al suyo. Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír, acariciando los hermosos mechones rojizos mientras besaba los labios de su esposa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Lamento haberte despertado, amor —murmuró viendo cómo sus hermosos ojos verdes se abrían, frotando con dulzura su redondeado estómago—. Solo pensaba en lo feliz que soy de tenerte en mi vida.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué has echo con mi chucho?

Sirius soltó una carcajada. Su esposa no lo llamaba así desde hacía años, cuando aún, estando en Hogwarts, molestaba tanto a Snape que decidieron ponerle ese apodo en modo de ofensa.

—¿No puedo ser feliz de tener una preciosa familia?

—Claro que sí, pero no sueles ser tan encantador. Hay algo que te molesta, ¿no?

—Pensaba que quizás necesitaríamos una casa más grande con el bebé que esperas.

—Podríamos ir a la noble casa de los Black.

—No, me trae malos recuerdos. Además, quiero que sea algo solo de nosotros.

Lily rió ligeramente, atrayendo a su esposo a un dulce beso. Sus labios se juntaron, transmitiendo todos sus sentimientos, cuando el llanto de un infante se escuchó por su hogar.

—Yo iré.

Sin dejar que ella dijera nada, el Black desapareció para regresar minutos después con un hermoso bebé en brazos, con el cabello de su padre y los ojos de su madre.

—¿Mi pequeño Harry no podía dormir?

—Extrañaba a su mamá.

Con cuidado, dejó al pequeño en los brazos de su progenitora, quien lo acunó con ternura mientras era abrazada por la cadera de su pareja.

—Me gustaría que tuviéramos una niña, con tu cabello y mis ojos.

—A mí me gustaría que se llamara Petunia, como mi hermana. No pongas esa mueca de disgusto

—La odio. Te hace sentir mal siempre que la ves.

—Sigue siendo mi hermana. Me gustaría invitarla en Navidades, hacer las paces.

—Sabes que ella no te dejará, ni su gordo esposo. Quizás su pequeño Dudley tenga salvación.

—Venga, será divertido. Podríamos invitar a tu familia para hacer las paces.

—¿Quieres unir a tu familia que te odia con mi familia que me odia? ¿Por qué no invitamos a Voldemort para que nos lance un avada?

—Exagerado… —Lily negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco—. O tal vez podemos llamar a James, que hace días que no sabemos de él desde que lo dejó con Remus.

— ¡¿Lo ha dejado con Remus y no me dices nada?!

— No grites. —Le dio un ligero golpe, calmando a Harry nuevamente, meciéndolo entre sus brazos—. Al fin se estaba quedando dormido.

— Lo siento. —Besó la frente de su bebé, viendo cómo se volvía a dormir—. Igual podrían venir. James y Remus, digo. Solo espero que no sea muy incómodo para los dos.

—Eso espero. Aunque puede ser divertido volver a reunirnos todos.

— Si te hace feliz, hagámoslo.


End file.
